For the Children
by neon-watches
Summary: That's what Kurt claims at least. Oh come on! It's Disney! That doesn't stop the Warblers from taking pictures and teasing our favorite countertenor! R&R please!


Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I'd be doing a hell lot more than fan fiction.

Blaine Anderson was doing Calculus homework when there was a loud knock on his dorm door. Opening his door, he raised his eyebrows in question at Wes and David.

"Care to explain?" he asked gesturing to Kurt, who was currently tied to a chair and gagged with his Dalton tie.

"We caught him trying to sneak off campus with a rather suspicious looking duffel bag." Said Wes.

"When he tried to make a run for it we caught him and he refused to answer our questions." Finished David.

"So you tied him to a chair?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Well, yea." Wes responded a bit guiltily.

"So what do you need me for?" the soloist inquired. David shrugged.

"I don't know, we figured he'd be more open to the idea of answering questions if you were involved." Kurt blushed and glared at the dark-skinned boy.

Blaine shook his head and bent down to un-gag his friend.

"Kurt can you please tell me so these two idiots will stop bothering me?" Kurt sighed and scowled at Wes and David.

"If you must know," he huffed, "Mercedes is sick and I need to go take care of here while her parents are out of town." The two Warblers considered this answer before untying the countertenor, satisfied with his excuse.

"Thank you." He said in a way that made the boys think he wasn't thankful at all. Then he fetched his duffle bag, which was on the floor next to David's feet and hurried away. He waved and gave Blaine a small smile.

When Kurt got into his car he gave out a small breath of relief. That had been close. If the Warblers knew what he was _really _going to Lima for, well, he didn't even want to think about it. Don't get him wrong, he was excited about what he was doing, in fact he had been dreaming for this opportunity his entire life. Did that mean he couldn't keep that knowledge to himself? Kurt looked at his watch and sighed. He would be twenty minutes late thanks to Wes and David's "curiosity." Ah, well. At least he wouldn't have to sit through a signature Rachel Berry Peptalk. It pretty much went the same way every time. "Everybody is a star but nobody will shine as bright as me."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought and glanced over at the duffel bag. A mixture of happiness and anxiety filled his chest. _Finn was right. _Kurt thought. _I am shameless._ _But it's for a good cause! _Something inside his head argued. And heck! It was _Disney! _Kurt thought back to last month when Quinn had confronted the girls (and Kurt) with the idea. She and the nurses had struck up conversation while she was recovering from having Beth and was shocked to find out that there was hardly any funding for the children's ward.

"We could on a show right here in the auditorium. Charge admission and invite the kids from the hospital to come watch. For free of course." The girls and Kurt had immediately fallen in love with the idea and began making plans. After getting permission from Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins the group finally settled on a Disney performance.

"Mulan all the way." Tina had joked and the girls agreed that they should definitely include "Honor to Us All." The girls would pretend to make over Kurts to add a bit of humor.

"Bippety Boppity Boo!" Quinn giggled and it was added to the set list.

"Hey how come I have to be Cinderella?" Kurt whined.

"Because you look the most like a Disney princess, Porcelain." Santana replied. Kurt blushed and kept his mouth shut.

"I think we should do the hula dance from the beginning of _Lilo and Stitch_." Brittany said softly. Kurt stood by her, even offering to make the costumes.

"Oooh I'll help." Rachel volunteered.

"NO!" Kurt almost shouted. "I mean, that's okay Rachel, there's really no need."

"How about 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King?'" Santana suggested. Onto the list it went.

"'A Whole New World!'" Mercedes piped up.

"'Under the Sea!'"

"'Someday My Prince Will Come!'"

"'Can You Feel the Love Tonight!'"

"'Other Girls!'" All the girls stared at Kurt for his last choice. He shrugged.

"_Mulan Two."_

"Okay ladies, Kurt, I think eight will be enough. Kurt, Mercedes, can you take care of costumes?" Rachel asked, writing everything down. The two fashionistas nodded.

"Tina, can you get music?"

"Definitely."

"Quinn, Santana and Brittany will be in charge of advertising, selling tickets and refreshments." The Cheerios nodded.

"And I," Rachel continued, "will take care of choreography." With one final nod she stood. "Now let's go girls!"

Blaine had just gotten back to his homework when someone else knocked on his door. With a frustrated groan he stood up and yanked the door open.

"What do you want guys?" he sighed when he saw Ethan and Evan standing there.

"There's some performance to raise money for sick kids at some high school in Lima. Wanna come?" Evan asked. Blaine frowned.

"I have homework." He replied simply. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Blaine! Wes, David, Trent, Thad, Nick and Jeff are coming too! Don't you want to get out of that room for a few hours?" the twin argued. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I have homework." He repeated, irritated. Evan grabbed his shoulders.

"Blaine, think of the children." He said. Blaine threw his hands up.

"Okay! Fine, you win! Since you people are dead set on keeping me from doing my homework I'll go!" The twins cheered.

"Meet us in the parking lot in five, we're taking the van." The soloist sighed and went to grab his wallet and dorm key.


End file.
